No One Knew or Saw It Coming
by brittana11
Summary: <html><head></head>Brittany and Santana left Lima behind and never looked back, but one week they invite their old glee friends to their house to catch up. See what the women and their friends have been up to since graduating from WHS. What the gleeks learn about their old friends changes their views on everything they knew about the women. Updated version of one of my older stories.</html>
1. Brittany and Santana

**This is an update of a story I deleted a few weeks ago as I changed major parts of this story and thought that I'd just start over fresh. I hope you all enjoy.**

**No One Knew or Saw it Coming**

"I can't believe they are all coming here to my house."

"Our house San," Brittany wraps her arms around her wife's waist.

"Our house yeah. I'm sorry B, of course it's our house. I'm just so...so...so ugh, I just don't want them in the house. They hated me, they probably still do." Santana paces in the kitchen while her wife watches her knowing that nothing will calm her down, but to just let her pace at this point.

"San, relax, we're different and they're different. They won't hate you and even if they do you have me and the kids." Brittany pulls her towards her kissing her on the nose.

"When will they be here again?" Santana asks putting her hands on her wife's hips leaning in and kissing her unbuttoning her wife's pants yanking them down.

"San, I love you, but they'll be here in an hour and we still have to get the kids up. Unless you don't want to surprise them anymore with how amazing you are." Brittany moans as Santana's hand, makes its way up Brittany's inner thigh.

"Tell me again how I'm going to surprise them." whispers Santana biting her wife's ear lobe.

"Um-um, San if you don't stop I won't be able to think or function." moaned Brittany as Santana passionately kisses her.

"Fine," Santana pulls away waiting for her answer.

"Well, Rachel found our number and called asking if I'd be up for a glee club reunion and as you know you are just as excited to see them as me." Brittany explained pulling Santana towards her. "They obviously wanted to have it in Lima, but I told Rachel that I couldn't get away and offered to have it here. She agreed since she wanted to see me again and the rest where all cool with spending a week in Cali." she finishes kissing Santana on the forehead before pulling her upstairs to get their kids up.

"Britt, I'm still not sure about this." Santana whines slightly pouting.

"San, it's been seven years. Just give them a chance for me." Brittany stares at her with those big blue eyes. She can never say no to those eyes or Britt in general.

"Okay, for you I'll try babe." Santana stops in front of their eldest daughter's room. Noelle Gloria Pierce-Lopez is the spitting image of her mama with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She is more like her mami in her smaller stature and has the famous Lopez rage. Santana smiles as she watched her daughter sleep in her mind she is the perfect mix of Brittany and herself.

"Really San, just wake her up." Brittany scolds carrying their twins. Maria Amy Pierce-Lopez who looks exactly like her mami, but has her mama's personality. Dawson Steve Pierce-Lopez has his mami's skin tone and his mama's blonde hair and blue eyes. Maria reaches out for Santana who gladly takes her. She kissing them both on the head.

"Babe you know I like to watch my family sleep." Brittany kisss her giving her that look that says I woke up the twins now you wake your daughter.

Brittany takes Maria back and heads downstairs to start making breakfast. Santana joins her ten minutes later along with a very angry Noelle who hates being woken up early. After eating Santana takes all three kids back up stairs, she is going to wait for a while after the glee club arrives before coming down. Just in case she decides that she doesn't want the glee club to know about the kids or her she can text Britt to get rid of them. Okay so maybe she has trust issues with the club that failed to notice how hard of a time she had not having parents at all.

Brittany sits on the couch in the living room fidgeting hoping that they would arrive soon. She really wants Santana waiting next to her, but knows that she is hurt that the glee club hadn't bothered to try and contact her plus she still doesn't trust them. Not that anyone of them know that the two of them are together they hadn't seen or been in contact with them since graduation. The doorbell rings and Brittany jumps up.

"Brittany this house is fucking amazing." Puck exclaims pushing his way past everyone into the house.

"Oh god Britt, this is a huge ass house." Quinn hugs her former best friend.

They all file in and Brittany leads them into the living room where they begin to talk about what they are up to now expect for Brittany who is remaining really quiet hoping that Santana won't chicken out and just show the glee club how amazing she is now.

To no one's surprise Mike and Tina are married and she is currently pregnant with their first child. After Mike had finished school he was accepted into med school and they had moved to Maryland were Tina is a kindergarten teacher. Brittany is glad that they have stayed together, but is a little sad that Mike isn't dancing anymore.

Mercedes apparently lives in San Francisco with her boyfriend who she hadn't brought with her. She teaches at some singing school. The whole becoming famous thing hadn't panned out especially after she broke up with Sam a year after graduation. Brittany made a mental note to ask her about it later when they could talk alone.

Puck and Rachel had gotten together after graduation. Rachel went to NYAD while Puck worked as a bouncer at a bar. She is currently in a show on Broadway that is taking a hiatus for a month. They are engaged and looked for a house to settle down.

Finn still lives and works in Lima at Burt's garage. He is single and occasionally helps out Mr. Shue with the glee club. Overall his life is an utter bore and nothing exciting has happened with him.

Sam who had broken up with Mercedes a year after high school cause he wanted to move to Florida and she didn't. He had gotten an amazing opportunity working for the Miami Dolphins as the equipment manager. It was just too good from him to pass up. Brittany made another mental note to ask Sam to hook them up with some field passes for Santana's birthday.

Kurt and Blaine live in New York in the apartment next to Puck's and Rachel's. Their relationship has had several bumps over the years. They have a very on and off again relationship and are in between another breakup. They had only come because they both we're curious about how Brittany is doing along with everyone else.

Artie lives in Seattle and works for Microsoft as one of their top executives. Due to how demanding his job, he doesn't have time for any relationships. He keeps eyeing Brittany wondering if she is with someone or not. He plans on talking to her later alone if she's not.

Rory and Sugar are still in Ireland not that any of them mind and Quinn just said she still lives in Ohio.

After everyone else finishes telling about themselves all attention turns to Brittany. Not that any of them had forgotten about how successful she appears to be it's just they were saving her for last.

"So Britt what exactly do you do to afford such a nice house here in New Port. This is a really wealth area isn't it?" Kurt asks.

"Well..I'm a dance teacher and-" she was cut off when she heard babbling of mama, mama.

"Oh my god, Britt you're a mother who is the lucky dude." Puck shouts high fiving her. She just looked towards the staircase chuckling at how dumb her old friends are that they never realized that she only ever has had eyes for one person.

"Britt who is he? Come on spill or at least call him out." Quinn questions wanting to know more and see the kids.

"Well if I'm a dude then I'm the hottest dude here." Santana strolls into the living room carrying their twins while Noelle runs into her mom's waiting arms. "I'm going to put them in the play room, sweetie." she leans down and kisses Brittany glancing around before heading off.

Everyone stares after Santana as she takes her three children out of the living. As soon as she is gone their heads whip around to stare at Brittany mouths wide open. This makes Brittany giggle at how shocked they all were. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn all open their mouths to say something, but nothing comes out.

Puck finally broke the silence. "That was my best lesbro Santana wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Brittany nods with a goofy smile on her face.

"B, when S comes back in you two will explain everything." Quinn demands finally getting over her shock. She can't help, but smile at the fact that after so many years Brittany and Santana are still together. Even though she had never suspected that they were together, together, she had always wished, hoped and knew that they would always somehow remain close.

A few minutes' later Santana walks back in to the silent living room making her way over to her wife. She sits down next to her putting her legs across her lap. Everyone just stares at the couple.

"What!" Santana barks looking around.

"To start with you two are together. I mean you just disappeared after graduation. I mean I know most of us haven't keep in contact with each other, but you two literally after graduation just disappeared." Quinn stammers still staring at her former best friends.

"And have kids," Kurt adds taking another look around the living room and surrounding area that he can see. They really did have good taste.

"Not to mention you live in a mansion in freakin' New Port Beach. The richy richy neighborhood." Puck gets up and walks towards the two girls. "So we all need and want an explanation if you want to." he says giving them a kind, friendly smile.

"You grew up Puck," Brittany giggles looking over at Santana to see if she wants to tell them or not.

"Well, were should we start." Santana asks causing everyone to stare at her. She was never one to talk about anything in high school in fact now that most of them think about it they knew very little about her back them even Quinn who had been one of her best friends.

"Um, the kids," Rachel says looking up hopeful.

"Five years back Britt said she wanted kids so after finding out we had enough money we did it." Santana smiles at Brittany kissing her on the nose.

"We did the whole combine two eggs together so they all have both of our DNA." Brittany explains at the confused looks on the girls and Kurt's faces most likely because their adorable kids look like both of them.

"I hope you don't mind, but how old are they and what are their names." Rachel asks smiling at how beautiful their young family is.

"Noelle is four and if you couldn't tell she's attached to Brittany's hips. Maria and Dawson are twenty two months-"

"And both mami's little girl and boy. Noelle has Santana's temper while Maria is more like me. Dawson has the perfect mixture of our personalities." Brittany finishes pulling Santana closer to her.

"So I take it Brittany gave birth to them." Mercedes says, both women shake their heads.

"Wait, what Santana you gave birth to them all!" Quinn gasps.

"Don't look so surprised I am a woman you know. And anyway why would I want this amazing rockin' body to ever change." Santana gesturing at Brittany, who giggles at her before slapping her hand down.

"Yeah, but between the two of you, you were always more in charge." Quinn says still puzzled that Santana had given birth to all three kids Brittany unable to hold her laughter any longer. Everyone gave her a puzzled look except for Santana who is shaking her head.

"Please you really think San's in charge." Brittany frowns wondering how she was ever called the dumb one. "With one look I can get her to do anything I want."

"You cannot," Santana pouts like a little kid.

"She's right S, you'd do anything for her if she asked." Quinn points out remembering so many times Brittany pouted and Santana would jump to do whatever the blonde wanted.

"Fine your right it's those damn eyes of yours." Santana teases kissing her wife.

"Aw, how cute." Rachel swoons.

"So wait, Satan you're not the boss of this relationship. Oh god things really have changed." Kurt says astonished at how different the two girls are from their high school selves.

"Yeah, so cute now can you tell us how you two can afford to live in this house? Especially since you've already told us about your three adorable kids." Puck yells earning him a whack from Rachel. "What babe I'm only asking what no one else will. We're all jealous of them living here in New Port Beach in a million dollar house. And as much as I love kids that story has to be way more interesting. Do you think I could maybe come crash here for like ever?" this earns him another whack from Rachel.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but no asking for any handouts I already give to charities and homeless people." Santana sternly says glaring at each of them.

Brittany pulls her closer into her whispering, "I love you for opening up to them right now." kissing her cheek as a reward.

Santana smiles whispering back, "I'll tell them about me and you can tell them about you. I don't have to speak for you like I did back in high school do I." This remark earns her a nudge in the ribs and a huge smile.

Finally coming out of their own world that they use to constantly live in, in high school. They turn their attention back to the eleven people in front of them. Santana can't help, but smile at seeing the dejected look on Artie's face. She still doesn't like him and it appears that he would have tried to win her back if it wasn't obvious that they are together. Destroying him will have to wait until after she finishes making everyone extremely jealous.

"Well Puck your wrong our house is a multimillion dollar with thirteen bed rooms, seven and a half bath, a five car garage, an indoor and outdoor pool, four hot tubs, a tennis court and most important a duck pond." Everyone laughes before seeing the famous Santana Lopez scowl. "Anyway I won't tell you how much it costs exactly cause Britt keeps telling me not to rub things in people's faces." Santana gets a smile from Brittany and a nod from both Quinn and Rachel. "Since now you all know our house costs more than most of you will ever see in your life don't break anything. To answer your question on what I do, I'm a lawyer. I work in L.A. on big time divorce cases and also in corporate law too. At first I worked for a large firm, but now I have my own firm and twenty people working me."

"Oh my god Santana, who knew you'd be this successful." Rachel gushes thoroughly impressed that Santana has done so well for herself and Brittany.

"Don't look at me like I make all the money." Santana gushes as they all stared at her. "Don't get me wrong I make good money, but without Britt I couldn't afford this place. She's the real bread winner." Brittany leans forward and kisses her wife.

"Well, Britt what do you do?" Artie asks only saying what everyone else is thinking.

"I'm a dance teacher obviously you idiots." Brittany laughs at the looks on their faces.

"Really, I doubt that being a dance teacher would make more money than a lawyer. Quite pulling our legs you two." Quinn says scowling at them.

"Watch it Fabray, I can still go All Lima Heights-"

"Calm down San," Brittany strokes her arm. "I wasn't done Q so relax I was just making a point that I would obviously be doing something with dance." Santana looks her in the eyes smiling knowing that everyone will be impressed. "I actually own two studios perhaps you've heard of them Starbond Dance Company."

"They produce the best and many of the dancers on Broadway and from what I hear in Hollywood too. I can't believe you own the two studios." Rachel astonishly says as everyone else stares dumbfounded at the girl who they use to think was just a ditzy stupid blonde is apparently the most successful of them all.

"Would you shut up Hobbit-ow-fuck Britt." Santana rubs her sore ribs.

"No cursing sweetie and apologize to Rachel." Brittany demands sweetly.

"Sorry, Rachel-" Santana looks down at her hands.

"Whipped!" Puck motions laughing.

"Okay everyone be quiet I wasn't done explaining what my job is. So I own and teach at two studios, but I also do a lot of chorography for movies and TV shows. Heck I've even done some for Broadway shows including Rachel's." Brittany sheepishly says she is never one to brag. Lucky for her or unlucky depending on how you looked at it her wife is.

"So now you all know how talented, smart and obviously hot my wife is let's get off the topic of our awesome life and on to something else." Santana smirks pulling Brittany onto her lap.

They spend the next hour reminiscing about high school. Joking about their different groups of friends, how they had all joined glee club and most important the relationship. Santana keeps fidgeting under Brittany who can tell her wife is still uncomfortable when it comes to high school.

"Mama, mama Dawson took my train." Noelle yells running in straight for Brittany and jumping into her arms.

"Shh, calm down sweetie-" Brittany is cut off by more screaming.

"Mami, mami sissy hit me." Dawson sobs running up to Santana followed closely by Maria.

Everyone looks on waiting to see Santana lose it and Brittany to coddle all of them. What they see completely surprises them.

"Dawson stop crying." Santana gently says. "You need to apologize to your sister for taking her train." she sternly says in yet a gentle voice once he has stopped crying.

"I don't wants toos." Dawson buries his head into her shoulder.

"Well you have to," Santana looks over at Brittany.

"Noelle you can't hit people especially your brother. You have to control your anger." Brittany sternly tells Noelle putting her down. "Apologize now." she demands trying to give her a stern look.

"Sorry for hitting you," Noelle begins all sweet and innocent. "But I wouldn't have if you didn't take my train."

"Sthorry sissy." Dawson says hugging her. She leads him back to the playroom. Normally they would take the kids out and go do something like go to Disneyland for the day, but since they have friends over they had told them they could play in the playroom all day.

"Santana that is without a doubt your daughter." Quinn laughs remembering having seen many apologies like that from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." huffs Santana turning around pretending to be hurt.

"San, Quinn's got a point you were like that." Brittany points out hugging her wife.

"Maybe, but never with you." Santana buries her head into her wife's chest.

"Of course not."

"You two are so adorable," Kurt awes as everyone else makes kissing noises. "But I for one am starving. So what's for lunch?" he asks looking at Brittany and Santana.

"Hotdogs and hamburgers," Brittany shouts sounding a little more like high school Brittany.

The two women go into the kitchen to get the burgers and dogs to put on the grill. Leaving the rest of the club alone in the living room.

"Those are not the same two girls from high school." Mike says and everyone else nods in agreement.


	2. Who Would Have Guessed

"So you and Britt, who would have guessed." Quinn says walking in the playroom were Santana is on the floor playing horse with Maria and Dawson on her back. She knew that her former two best friends use to sleep together as she had walked in on them many times she just never realized that they had been that serious about each other. She had always thought that it was just one of those things that they did when they were bored.

"Yeah well it's not thing I want to talk about right now Q," Santana stands up. "Will you help me put them to bed?" she asks.

"I will if you promise to tell me how you two ended up together here." Quinn demands picking up Dawson as Santana takes Maria.

"Noelle get in here it's time for bed." Santana shouts towards the kitchen were her daughter would no doubt be in there with Brittany who is washing the dishes from dinner. Turning to Quinn, "I'll tell you all about us, but not in front of the kids they don't need to hear all of that yet."

Quinn is surprised at how quickly and efficient Santana is at putting her kids to sleep. She bathes them with Quinn's help sort of she made it actually a little harder by playing with them causing the twins to splash Noelle. By the time all three are ready for bed Brittany has appeared to help tuck them and kiss them goodnight.

"So I guess I'll hit the sack too I mean I was up really early and from what I can't hear so did most everyone else." Quinn says heading down the hall to her room.

"She's right you know everyone else had gone to bed already." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear pulling her wife into her putting her head on her shoulder. They both stare into their sleeping daughter's room.

"Are you telling me that we are the only one's up?" Santana smirks in a very subjective way.

"I was thinking you, me, pool and not bathing suits." Brittany saunters down the hall swaying her hips in a way that she knows makes Santana unable to do anything, but stare at her ass.

"B, I love your super sexy slutty side." Santana smiles running after her wife striping her clothes off as she went.

They jump into the outdoor pool, knowing it would wake up everyone inside if they used the indoor pool. Brittany splashes Santana causing her to chase after her wife.

"Come here, I'm going to get you." Santana swims after her, but of course due to Brittany's long limbs she stays just far enough ahead of her.

"Ooo Sanny-" Santana finally catches her wife and lays a passionate loving kiss on her lips. Unable to touch the bottom the Latina wraps her legs around her wife's waist as her fingers gripped the blonde's hair. She is about to deepen the kiss when Brittany pulls away. Her wife scowls at her wanting to get her mack on.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Thank you for being nice to everyone and not losing your temper." Brittany whispers wadding towards the steps.

"Yeah well, they're not so bad even Berry has been manageable to be around." Santana tightens her grip around her wife. Brittany lifts them both out of the pool and onto a lawn chair.

"I know you always like them, you big softy." Brittany teases straddling her wife.

"Shut up and kiss me." Santana demands pulling her wife down towards her.

"Not until you admit you like them." Brittany pouts hovering right above her wife.

"No. I'm not ever admitting to liking Berry." Santana whines hating the idea of liking Berry.

"Fine then I'm not going to stay out here. I'll see you in bed. Goodnight." Brittany curtly says getting up, but Santana grabs her arm.

"Fine I like them and missed them. Happy B." Santana pulls her back down on top of her. "Now can we gets our make on and then could I possibly make love to my wife." she pleads.

"Since you've been so good of course." Brittany mumbles before Santana's lips lock with hers. Her tongue runs over the blonde's lower lip wanting in which of course she allows.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fucking! Bullshit! Why me?! Why does this always happen to me?!" Quinn shouts when she walks out the back door to see her former two best friends and hosts butt naked tangled together on a lawn chair.

"Fuck, Quinn way to wake the neighbors." Santana smugly smirks flopping on top of Brittany to cover her up not caring about herself. No one, but her is allowed to see her wife naked anymore.

"Hi Quinn, what time is it?" Brittany asks looking perfectly happy to have her wife laying on top of her and unabashed that she has been caught sleeping naked with her wife outside they are married after all what else would they do.

"It's six and no your kids aren't up yet." Quinn says looking away just happy they hadn't been going at it this time.

As if she is reading her mind Santana smirks, "At least you didn't cut in on my Britts time this time."

"Yeah, don't you have clothes?" Quinn asks looking around for something for them to use to cover up.

"Hey San, where are our clothes?" Brittany giggles wishing she could just hold on to her wife and cuddle until eight or nine when the twins wake up.

"I think they are strung out around the house." Santana smirks thinking about last night's activities.

Quinn laughs figuring that even with three kids, two demanding jobs they still manage to have an amazing sky high sex life if their nakedness out here is proof of anything. Only those two would be like this and now that she really thought about how had she not realized that they were in love with each other in high school. She had caught them mostly at parties and had always chopped it up to them trying to get guys. She is pulled out of her thoughts by noises from behind her apparently everyone else is up. Luckily Santana has gotten two towels out of their pool house and she and Brittany are now covered.

"Damn I missed the show." shouts Puck stepping out into the yard. Rachel slaps him in the back of the head.

"Really you two still can't keep your hands off of each other." Kurt jokes as everyone else comes out to see the two women who are very naked except for two towels.

"Okay everyone back inside we'll be in, in a minute to cook breakfast." Santana demands standing in front of her wife to block the guys especially Artie from seeing her half naked wife.

"Here," Finn hands over his over shirt to Santana who in turn put in on Brittany.

"Thanks Finnocence," Santana smirks as Brittany elbows her.

"Go get me clothes woman." she orders, Quinn gives her a questioning look. Brittany has never been one to give orders; she had always been more of the follower even if she was in charge.

Grumbling something in Spanish, Santana heads inside and up to their room to get her and her wife some clothes. All of the glee clubbers make whipping noises and motions at her as she leaves. She flips them off not having to be nice well behaved mami right now.

"Why don't you all go into the kitchen and get food we'll be in, in a few minutes." Brittany suggests smiling sheepishly feeling much more embarrassed now. "The coffee should be ready now." At that they bull rushed the door. It makes her laugh thinking about how little things have actually changed that none of them can live without their morning coffee.

Quinn is the last one through the door. She stops to turn around and yell at Brittany to come in when she notices Artie wheel up to her. Figuring that Santana will probably kill her if she doesn't go tell her that Artie is cornering her half naked wife, Quinn runs upstairs looking for Santana. She finds her at least dressed this time in the doorway of her daughter's room watching her sleep.

"She looks just like Brittany at that age." Santana whispers to herself not noticing Quinn behind her.

"Santana," Quinn touches her shoulder not wanting to disturb the Latina, knowing full well how quickly she can get angry.

Spinning around, Santana is relieved to see Quinn. "Hey Q, I was just heading down with Britts clothes."

"Oh well you might want to hurry cause Artie was talking to her alone when I came up to find you. He's still in love with her I think." Quinn had barely finishes her sentence when Santana goes flying down the stairs. Same old jealous Santana she thinks.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Britt, could I talk to you for a sec?" Artie asks wheeling up to the only girl he has ever truly been in love with.

"Sure Artie, what's up?" Brittany turns around and Artie has to hold in a gasp. The parts of her body he can see are even more amazing than they were in high school. Her legs are still long and well-toned, they are her best assets. She hadn't buttoned Finn's shirt all the way and he could see her toned well defined abs. She has a dancer's well-muscled, lean body and he knows why Santana loves her.

"I was just wondering if you're happy." Artie rubs his hands together glancing up.

"What do you mean?" Brittany frowns wondering why he would think she wasn't happy. She has and always will be happy with Santana.

"Well Santana dragged you away from Lima right after high school without a second thought about anyone else. No one has heard from you in seven years." Artie says not wanting to attack her or make her cry, but is just curious to see if there's any chance she might still like him though he's not hopeful.

"Artie," Brittany says frowning just as Santana comes running out with everyone else following.

"What the hell Stubble McCripple Pants!" Santana yells scowling. She stomps over in between them shoving Brittany's clothes at her. "Are you hitting on my woman!"

"Calm down Satan, I was just asking her a question and making a statement about how you dragged her away cause you," Artie points at her. "never liked anyone in high school."

"Artie you don't know what you're talking about." Brittany wraps her arms around her wife's waist now fully clothed.

"You know Artie's right not even Brittany's parents know anything about you two." Mercedes adds from the door.

"Shut up, Wheezy-" Santana starts until Brittany starts drawing circles on her abs to calm her down.

"Yeah, Santana you've always manipulated and forced Brittany to do what you want." Finn steps next to Artie. At this point everyone has collected around Artie, Santana and Brittany. They all want to know why they disappeared for so long and haven't been back to Lima.

"Your wrong," Brittany pouts as she begins to cry running into the house unable to stand all the blame being on the woman she is in love with. She crashes onto Noelle's bed cuddling up with her daughter lightly crying.

"Oh no you didn't," Santana shouts lunging at Artie feeling like he is responsible for making her wife cry luckily for though him Puck and Mike grab her and hold her back. "Dejar a mi muger por si sola ninguno de ustedes saben lo que hemos pasado."

"Wow Satan you're the one who left dragging Britt with you." Kurt says trying to calm her down, but still wanting to know the reason just like everyone else.

Santana finally breathes and stops fighting once she remembers that the Brittany will never forgive her if she ends up in another fight. "Listen up all of you. You've made Brittany the most beautiful, innocent, loving woman alive cry. She's the one who actually wants you here so when she comes back all of you will apologize and I don't care if you think you didn't do anything. Everyone here will apologize or you'll be kicked out." At this Santana leaves to go find her wife.

The whole club starts talking about why would Santana just leave and drag Brittany with her. Most of their theories were so outrages that it was starting to piss Quinn off.

"You all really don't know them do you." Quinn says to everyone. "Santana has never and never would force Brittany to do anything if anything Brittany is the one who forces Santana to do things. Being as none of you actually knew them that well in high school you can't seriously being judged them right now. They left for a reason that none of us know and if though we would like to we can't force they to tell us." she says calmly knowing that really it's no one's fault that Brittany left crying she's most likely just overwhelmed.

"Quinn's right we have to just be there for them and hope that they'll be willing to open up to us in time." Puck adds earning him a kiss on the cheek from Rachel.

"Let's hope it's soon cause it's just eating away at me." Rachel says.


	3. Boating Day

Santana doesn't even bother going into their room to look for her wife she makes a bee line for her eldest daughter's room. Standing in the doorway she sees one of the most beautiful sights her wife cuddled up with her daughter just like she does with her. Not wanting to disturb them she goes into the twins room and takes them down to the kitchen ignoring all the glee kids who are in the living room needing time to calm down still.

"Is Brittany okay? It must bring up a lot of old memories us all being back together again" Quinn asks coming in with Tina.

"I'm not sure she's sleep with Noelle right now and yeah it does. Sorry about going a little nuts back there whenever I see Brittany cry I just lose it." Santana takes two bowls down and starts making oatmeal.

Both women nod their understanding at her giving her a soft smile.

"We'll take over with these two adorable children and send Noelle down so you can talk to your wife." Tina offers slightly smiling figuring that the two women need to talk about some heavy things.

"Thanks, you two are life savers." Santana hands Maria to Quinn and Dawson to Tina before heading back upstairs.

"Noelle, Noelle get up and go downstairs and get food." Santana shakes her daughter up, picking her up and scooting her out the door.

She sits on the bed next to her wife stroking her beautiful cascading blonde hair. She scoots onto her lap and wraps her arms around her wife's waist mumbling something about sleeping.

"Britt, Britt can you tell aside from everyone being an ass why are you balling your eyes out and sleeping in our daughters bed." Santana gently asks rubbing her wife's back.

Brittany slowly turns around and gets up facing her wife's tear streaked eyes letting out a small whimper.

"Artie was accusing you of dragging me away from everything and everyone I knew and then with everyone else agreeing it was too much for me. Don't they get that I love you and you would never do that to me." Brittany cries into Santana's shoulder as she wraps her arms around her wife tighter.

"B, maybe we should tell them everything that happened tonight when the kids go to sleep." Santana smiles down at her wife.

"Really?" Brittany lifts her head looking into the Latina's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah well everything they said was only because they have no idea about what happened. So I figured to clear things up so they don't assume things anymore." Santana kisses the blonde. "Go in our room and change and I'll tell everyone to leave you alone." she left her in their room and heads down stairs.

She notices that everyone is sitting in the living room. Giggling is coming from down the hall and she assumes that Quinn, Tina, Mike and Puck are in the play room with her kids. Deciding that she's going to go talk to the glee clubbers in the living room.

"Listen up groveling pieces of shit." Santana walks into the living room glaring around for a second before her eyes go soft. "I don't want any of you to say anything that will upset Britt cause if you do I will personal kick you out of my house." swinging around to face Artie. "As for you, the only thing Brittany wanted was to see all of her old friends and reconnect and you asking if she's not happy is not cool in my book. For one if she wasn't happy she'd leave and two you could never make her happy I would know. If you so much as try to touch my wife I will go All Lima Heights on your ass." with that she turns around and heads to play with her children.

Artie knows that he doesn't stand a chance with Brittany it's pretty obvious now, he feels like he should apologize for ever questioning the blonde's happiness. He knows it will be hard, but he does want a friendship with both women.

When Brittany finally comes down at ten it is decided that they should go to the beach in downtown where they can also shop.

"Brittany come over here!" shouts Quinn. "Us girls want to take a boat ride and were hoping you would pay." she smiles trying to look all innocent.

"I'll stay with the kids and boys." Santana kisses her on the cheek. "You go have fun."

"Be nice, you have Puck and Mike to back you up not that you need it as everyone here is a friend, but please don't fight anyone sweetie." Brittany passionately kissed before heading to the dock. "I know how you are and don't give me that look." she shouts back knowing Santana is giving her a what the fuck look.

"Well while the girls take a boat ride let's go in the water." Blaine suggests picking up Dawson.

"Kay, just don't let any of my kids get hurt." Santana warns the men as Sam picks up Maria running after Blaine. Finn and Santana are the only ones who are not in the water.

"Your kids are really well behaved. Do you mind if I play with Noelle?" Finn asks quietly unsure if she'll actually let him or will attack him for even asking such a thing.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Even if you've said something's that back in high school might have been true and it offended us doesn't mean I think you're a bad guy. You don't know us well enough and that's mostly my fault. Anyway you've always been good with kids." Santana laughs when Noelle jumps on his back yelling for him to go into the water. All of her kids have always been very sociable (Brittany's doing not her's) and appear to enjoy having their old glee clubbers to play with.

"San! San!" Brittany shouts from the pier. "We'll be back in three hours." Santana nods as her wife disappears.

They have been on the boat for a half hour before Kurt finally decides to ask Brittany more about herself.

"So Britt I know that you don't want to talk about what happened after graduation with Santana so instead I was wondering why you two let us come here and why you're not at work."

"Yeah B, why did you let us come and not say anything about Santana." Quinn looks at her expectantly.

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all look at her also wanting to the know her answer. After all they haven't heard from her in seven years.

"To be honest I've missed all of you and even though San and me couldn't take time off to go back I still wanted to see you all. There are other reasons why we didn't want to go back, but I'm not getting into that now. In short I wanted to see everyone and it took some convincing of Santana to allow some of you here in our house, but you know her." Brittany tells them sitting back sighing.

"Who didn't she want in your house?" Rachel asks suspecting she is one of them.

"Obviously you and Artie." Quinn laughs playfully shoving Rachel.

"You can add Finn and Blaine to that list." Brittany smiles thinking of how much convincing it had taken though really she knew that the only one Santana truly dislikes is Artie.

"So she was fine with the rest of us." Tina says causing them to stare at her.

"The only ones she said she wanted to see were Quinn and Puck. Though I know that she also wanted to know about Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Mike and Tina. Hell she also deep down wants to know about Finn, Blaine and even Artie and Rachel." Brittany stands up and looks out at the water.

She thinks back to the day they had bought the house. It had been a few months after Noelle was born and Santana wanted to get a big ass house to impress her bosses and clients. Most thought that Santana was the bread winner like everyone always did and assumed that it was her money, but little did they know it is mostly Brittany.

Brittany had insisted on the house having a duck pond which had made it more difficult. Santana had blown up at their realtor when she had said that none of the houses would have a pond. She had yelled at her in Spanish for several minutes until Brittany had finally calmed her down.

After that the realtor doubled her effort and had finally found a mansion on the beach with a dock and most importantly a duck pond. Brittany had loved that there was loads of room for all the kids that she wanted to have. Santana had loved the master bed room how big it was and the shower. If the realtor hadn't been there she would have jumped her right then.

"Britt come on I want to make sure my man is okay?" Rachel shouts at Brittany who is in her own world.


	4. Telling the Truth

After dinner Brittany takes the kids upstairs to put them to bed. When she comes back down Santana collects everyone in the dining room.

"Britts and I decided after what happened yesterday we would tell you what happened between us." Santana takes the seat at the head of the table.

"The only thing we'll leave out is the awesome sex we have." Brittany giggles sitting down next to her wife.

"Britt!" Santana shouts her cheeks turning red.

"Oh come on San everyone already knows both of us have high drive sex lives and it surly hasn't changed." Britt smiles kissing her wife's cheek.

"Oh Britt I'm glad to see some things never change." Kurt laughs.

"So could you please get to telling us your story." Rachel interrupts wanting to hear the reason why they disappeared cause she knows it will be good.

"Quiet Man Hands we're getting to that."

Santana is about to start when Brittany cuts in.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Sanny you need to come over right now!" nervously shouts a eighteen year old Brittany into the phone._

_"Um okay, I'll be over in ten minutes." A very confused Santana answers._

_"Make it five and San hurry."_

_Santana flies down the stairs yelling at her foster mom that she is going over to Britts for a while not that she cares as she's too high to ever notice when Santana's there and when she's not._

_She speeds going sixty the whole three miles between their houses wishing she had something better than this crap little Toyoda that her foster dad gave her so she'd stop asking him for a ride. Normally the drive would take ten maybe fifteen minutes with all the stop signs, but she cut it down to five. She is out of the car before it's in park and the engine off. Bounding up to the door she pounds on the door._

_"Hold on I'm coming." she hears Mr. Pierce shout. "Who the hell is trying to break down our door." he opens the door to see Santana standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Santana. Britt's upstairs in her room."_

_"Thanks Mr. P," Santana shouts as she runs up the stairs, barreling through the door startling Brittany. "B, what's wrong?" she asks a concerned look on her face._

_"This," Brittany holds out a letter. Santana takes the letter from her and reads it, does a double take and has to read it again just to make sure she had read it right the first time._

_"B, is this serious. This is an amazing opportunity." Santana smiles, but noticed that Brittany just looks sad. Sitting down right next to her, she puts her arms around the dancer. "Babe, what's wrong? This is good isn't it." she frowns still very confused as to why the blonde looks sad._

_"Tana it's in L.A. you're going to New York. That's all you've talked about for months and I don't want to be away from you so I'm going to New York with you that's what we decided." Brittany cries upset that she can't go, but doesn't want to be away from Santana. Her dreams are in New York and it's not like she doesn't have a full ride already to Juilliard._

_"Britt Britt look at me." Santana cups her face forcing her to look at her. "You have to do this B. They want you to chorography for a series of movies and to teach dance to a bunch of Hollywood stars. No other offer will be better. I'll come with you." she says so proud of her girlfriend for getting this opportunity that most professional dancers never get. _

_Brittany stares at Santana like she has three heads. "San you can't. I can't ask you to give up your dreams of New York for me you'd end up hating me."_

_"Babe, you're not asking me, I'm telling you. I've apply to schools in L.A. too. We'll figure this out together." Santana kisses her willing to do anything for her girlfriend._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow, you were in a relationship. How did I not know about it?" Quinn interrupts jumping up.

"Cool it Q and don't interrupt out story." Santana growls, Brittany grabs her wife's hand.

"Calm down honey, Q we were in a relationship throughout high school." Brittany explains rubbing Santana's back knowing that this was a painful story for her.

"Wait, but you two slept arou-" Rachel begins before Santana cut her off. "Hobbit shut it. No speaking for you."

"If you must know the truth even though we slept with boys we have always been together. We started going steady halfway through junior year." Brittany explains if for nothing else to get them to not interrupt again.

Santana is about to make a snappy remark at Rachel again. Brittany sees the gears in her head turning and lands a kiss on her cheek before continuing on with their story.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Two weeks later Santana drags Brittany into the Cheerios locker room. She holds the envelop that would decide wither she had a college to go to or not. She had done a late application to UCLA just in case something like this happened and Brittany got a good opportunity in LA she needed options._

_"This is it if I get in then our futures are set." Santana whispers more scared then she'd ever let on._

_She is scared that if she doesn't get in she'd have to go LA with no plan and no way of taking care of her girl that scares her more than anything. What if Brittany's job doesn't pan out they need something to fall back on. It is her responsibility to take care of her girl._

_"San, hello are you in there." Brittany waves her hands in front of her face. "I do believe you have to open it to see wither you got in."_

_Santana's hands are shaking as she rips open the envelop._

_"Britt I got in! I got in!" Santana screams leaping into the blonde's arms._

_"You got into UCLA, sweetie. Now we're really going to be together aren't we." Brittany cheers picking up the Latina. She plants a kiss on her who deepens it. They kiss until Santana has to pull away to get some air._

_"It's just you and me babe against the world." Santana smirks with a glint in her eye. She strips off her Cheerio's uniform and walks towards the shower, Brittany watches her ass for a second before realizing what is happ-_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We really don't need to know what happened next." Kurt shouts trying to stop the two women.

"Geese Kurt it's not like I was going to tell that part. San would have then have to murder all of you." Brittany thinks aloud scrunching her nose.

"Brittany wouldn't she murder you not us." Sam sheepishly says looking over at Santana. She still scares him even though she has been nice thus far.

"Hell no, I would never hurt Britt Britt." Santana astonish gulping grabbing her wife and glaring around the table.

"Yeah god people Santana could never hurt Brittany." Quinn states.

"So how did you get into UCLA I even got waitlisted and we all knew that I had better grades than you." Quinn asks.

"Are we going to get back to the story." Rachel asks slapping Puck's hand away from her thigh.

"Yet again Man Hands shut it. Q, I got in because I was a transfer." Santana smirks.

"What!" echoes everyone.

"Hold up, what are you talking about? And stop calling my wife Man Hands." Puck stares down Santana.

"San started taking college classes sophomore year." Brittany says like it is the most obvious thing ever. "Why else do you think we missed so much school."

The whole group just stares and Santana starting to feel uncomfortable decided to continue the story.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Right after glee rehearsal same day they opened the UCLA acceptance letter. They make their way to Santana's car._

_"Britt we goin' to yours or mine?" Santana asks opening Brittany's door for her._

_ "__We need to tell my parents about our plans. They think I'll be headed to Juilliard next year, but with all this we need to tell them." Brittany says looking over at Santana._

_ "__I'm not sure that's a good idea." Santana says not wanting her girlfriend to get in trouble for her decision._

_ "__They're going to find out when we leave for LA instead of New York San." Brittany reasons knowing that Santana is scared so is she._

_ "__Why can't we subtle drop hints about us going to LA to get them warmed up to the idea instead of dropping this bomb." Santana reasons hoping that maybe Brittany will agree with her._

_ "__Why would my parents need to be warm to like our new plan? Do we need to build them a fire cause you said I wasn't allowed to play with flames after I nearly burnt down you foster mom's house and she yelled at you for an hour." Brittany says frowning not understanding what her girlfriend is talking about._

_ "__No sweetie I mean that we drop hints about going to LA so they will get used to it and when we tell them that we are that they won't be nearly as upset." Santana explains kissing Brittany softly on the lips._

_ "__Please San, I hate lying to them you know this." Brittany pouts._

_ "__Baby, don't pout we can do whatever you want okay, we'll tell your parents tonight if that's what you want." Santana begs when Brittany starts tearing up._

_Brittany smiles happy that she got her way yet again; she knows how to play her girlfriend like a fiddle. Whenever she wants something all she has to do is pout and if for some reason that doesn't work she just brings out the water works and that does the trick. The drive to her house is silent as she knows that her girlfriend needs time to plan everything. She on the other hand will just say whatever she feels like when the time comes. To her it doesn't matter what she says to them as she knows that they will be excited for her once they realize that this is what she wants and Santana will be going with her._

_ "__We're here Britt," Santana says parking in the Pierce's driveway._

_ "__Don't be scared Sanny they'll be happy for us no matter what." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's side._

_ "__I hope so," Santana whispers as they walk up to the door._

_Santana stops and stares at the door hoping this is not the last time she will be here. She knows that the Pierce's love her and accept that her and Brittany are together, but this is something she doesn't think they will understand. All they've ever talked about is Brittany getting into a good school that will give her plenty of options when she's older. When Juilliard offered her a full ride at the beginning of the school year the Pierce's where ecstatic that such a good school would give her that. Even though they support her dreams of dancing just going to LA without going to college first on the hope that she'll be able to last in a job that might not be there when they graduate won't sit well with them. No she's not looking forward to this conversation and hopes against hope that she's wrong._

_ "__Come on San it's not like they're going to bite." Brittany says opening the door and pulling her in. "MOM! DAD!" she shouts sitting down on the couch, pulling Santana along with her._

_She's well aware that her girlfriend will be useless in this as she's too nervous right now. _

_ "__Brittany, Santana," Susan says coming in followed by Bruce Pierce._

_ "__What's with the shouting honeybee I thought we made it clear that we don't want shouting in the house." Bruce says frowning to see both girls sitting and Santana looking nervous as hell almost as nervous as when she told them last year that she was in love with his daughter._

_Bruce and Susan are both very proud of their girls. It had shocked them a bit to find out that they were dating and in love, but it didn't take them that long to be completely fine with it. It actually made Bruce worry less about his daughter as he knows that Santana will do everything in her power to protect Brittany. No they were both perfectly fine with the girls relationship and has always allowed Santana to spend the night knowing that the Latina's foster parents aren't very good parents. Since Santana's parents just up and left when she was fifteen the Pierce's have become just like her parents always taking care of her and making sure she has everything she could need. _

_ "__We need to talk to both of you about something." Brittany says smiling._

_ "__Okay sweetie what is it that you want to talk about?" Susan asks not having the slightest idea of what her daughter could want to talk about._

_ "__Well…I got a call the other day and I got a cool job offer. I want to take it and Sanny agrees with me. It's going to be so cool I'm going to teach kids how to dance and I even get to choreograph some dance numbers. I can't wait until….." Brittany trails off as her parents are giving her questioning looks._

_ "__Honeybee you're going to have to tell us more about this job like where it is, how you'll be able to have a job while going to school. It's things like this we need to know first before we can get excited about this job offer as well." Bruce tells his daughter._

_Susan shakes her head at her husband as they both know that their daughter doesn't think like that._

_ "__Sanny?" Brittany asks as she doesn't know how to explain any of that._

_ "__Well you see the job offer is in LA-" Santana says before she can finish Bruce stands up._

_ "__NO! You will not be going to LA! You have a scholarship to Juilliard and that's where you will be going!" Bruce shouts pissed beyond belief._

_ "__Bruce calm down and let them explain I'm sure there's more to it then what you allowed Santana to say." Susan says hoping that there's something else involved in all of this._

_ "__No! She's going to Juilliard and that's final. I won't discuss this anymore!" Bruce shouts glaring at Santana._

_ "__Daddy, it's a great opportunity for me. I can still go to Juilliard or some other dance school if the job doesn't work out." Brittany says not understanding why her dad is so angry this is great for her shouldn't he be happy._

_ "__Brittany I think we should discuss this more before you decide to throw away a full ride to a very prestigious dance school." Susan says glancing over at her husband._

_ "__No, I want to go to LA. It's my life and I can do whatever I want." Brittany says frowning._

_Santana can tell that this is not going the way that Brittany thought it would and doesn't know what to do now. It's up to her now to make them see that what they are planning to is the right thing._

_ "__Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, you have to listen to what our plan is-"_

_ "__I knew that this piece of shit would drag our daughter down with her!" Bruce shouts glaring at Santana. _

_ "__Bruce," Susan tries to reason with her husband to at least calm down enough to have a rational conversation._

_ "__I want that piece of shit out of my house! I never want to see her again." Bruce shouts. "I accepted that she turned my daughter gay, but I will not allow this to happen!" _

_ "__I'm going to LA with Santana!" Brittany shouts tears streaming down her face now._

_ "__No you won't I won't let any daughter of mine throw her life away for this piece of shit!" Bruce shouts glaring at Santana._

_ "__Santana, please leave before he does something we'll all regret." Susan says trying to hold her enraged husband back._

_Santana doesn't want to leave Brittany, but does if for nothing else then to try and calm down the situation. She squeezes Brittany's hand before getting up and heading out. She drives around the corner not wanting to be far away from her girlfriend in case she needs her._

_ "__Brittany go up to your room please." Susan says wanting to be able to calm down her husband._


	5. Terrified

_Brittany hears her parents arguing downstairs deciding that she should sneak down the hall to get some garbage bags to put her stuff in. There is no way that she's staying here if she can't see Santana. While she waits for her to come back here, she begins packing up her clothes, shoes, bags, make up, stuff animals and movies. Most of Santana's things are here too so she's packing all her clothes and other stuff as well. She has to keep stopping to wipe away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. The packing is nearly finished when Santana climbs through her window._

_"Sanny," Brittany cries, hugging her girlfriend like she hasn't seen in weeks._

_"I see that all we have to do is get this stuff out of the house." Santana gestures to all the bags. "We'll be okay baby." she whispers wrapping her arms around her girlfriend._

_"What are we going to do now? It's all my fault if I had just listened to you we wouldn't be leaving now." Brittany sobs into Santana's shoulder._

_"Baby, this isn't your fault." Santana reassures her rubbing her back. "I love you and I think I have somewhere where we can stay together." she smiles down at the blonde, she has to be strong for her. "Come on let's get this stuff in the car." _

_Santana takes one of the bags of clothes and throws it out the window. She throws several others before Brittany starts to help. Even though Brittany hasn't been kicked out Santana can read the situation that it will come down to this when Mr. Pierce realizes that his daughter isn't going to change her mind. She doesn't get why he's so upset, he blew up way more than any normal person would._

_"Britt I'll take the bags that we can't throw out the window down to the car." Santana kisses her to reassure her that everything they are doing is worth it._

_"San why can't my parents accept that we know what we are doing and love each other? That going to LA is what we want to do and if it's a mistake it's ours to make." Brittany asks pouting as she really doesn't understand._

_"I don't know. I really don't know." Santana murmurs climbing out the window wondering it as well._

_Between the two of them it only takes ten minutes to empty the room. Santana wraps her arms around the blonde as they look around her room for the last time. It is the room that they had had so many of their firsts and Santana will miss this room and house as she suspects she will never be allowed back again._

_"Brittany, I need your phone!" shouts Bruce knocking the door in. "You get away from my daughter and out of my house!" he yells upon seeing Santana holding his daughter in her arms._

_"I'm not leaving without Britt." Santana yells back stepping in front of her girlfriend. She isn't going to let anything happen to her girl not now that her girl has chosen her to protect her. She's willing to give up everything for the blonde and she isn't about to let her father stop her from seeing her._

_"You will no longer be spending time with my daughter. You're a horrible influence on her." Bruce shouts as Susan comes up unsure of who to back up her husband or her daughter._

_Susan thinks that their decision to go to LA instead of New York is wrong, but isn't nearly as pissed as her husband. It's hard for her to not shout at her husband for scaring their baby girl, but she lets him continue to shout thinking that maybe he'll be able to get through to them and change their mind._

_"Your daughter is amazing. She has an amazing job opportunity and I attend on making sure that she goes through with it." Santana tells them never more proud of her girlfriend. _

_"Brittany is going to college in New York at Juilliard and that's final." Susan sternly says finally deciding on taking a stand on this as her husband goes down the hall towards their room._

_"Mom, Santana and I are going to LA and nothing you or daddy says will change our minds it's what we want." Brittany finally says very meekly taking Santana's hand for support._

_Brittany hears rustling in the closet down the hall and her eyes get big turning to Santana. "San, we need to leave now!" she drags her to the window completely ignoring her mom as she realizes what her dad went to get._

_"God B, I can get out the window by myself." Santana confusedly says climbing out the window._

_"Hurry S, before my dad comes back!" Brittany worriedly says climbing down after her._

_Once they are on the ground Brittany grabs Santana's hand and drags her towards her car hoping that they can get away before her dad does something._

_"Whoa Britt I know you want away from your parents, but really I don't-"_

_"San! Oh My God! Daddy you shot her!" Brittany screams at her father helping Santana up and towards the car._

_Bruce stands in the doorway of his house the gun still in his hand. He can't believe that he just did that. That he just shot his daughter's girlfriend. He hadn't planned on doing that, he just wanted to scare them into seeing things his way never in a million years did he intend on shooting her. His wife pulls him into the house as Brittany starts the car and drives away._

_Brittany guns it towards the hospital, tears streaming down her face. She won't be able to live with herself if anything bad ever happens to Santana because of her dad. She is trying to keep herself composed so she can drive and not wreak them._

_"Britt, Britt." Santana coughs from the pain, "call Miss Holiday, she'll be able to help us." she takes Brittany's hand intertwining their fingers giving Brittany a weak smile. She's in a lot of pain, the bullet had hit her in the lower leg and she is extremely thankful that Mr. Pierce didn't have very good aim and Britt had got her out of there really fast before he could shot again or do something else that's just as stupid._

_"San, this is all my fault." Brittany sobs, luckily they have just pulled up to the hospital._

_"No it's not Britt," Santana hugs her with all of her strength. Pushing her away a little, she pushes her head up until she is looking the Latina in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. It's not your fault that your dad doesn't want us going to LA and blew up at us and your mom sided with him. We don't need them." she pulls Brittany into a passionate kiss that makes her forget about her pain._

_Brittany brakes away and gives her a big smile. Getting out of the car she opens Santana's door before the Latina can even try to get out she is in the blonde's arms being carried into the emergency room._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You were shot!" Puck jumps up looking like he wants to beat the crap out of someone or something.

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped." Quinn stares at the two women wondering how they could have hid it.

"Santana didn't want to say anything so we didn't. Not only that, but it's not like any of you were really that nice to me in high school." Brittany says as Santana holds her crying wife. She too has started to cry a bit. She knew how hard high school had been for Brittany and that all of this would bring back all those emotions that they had buried long ago.

"What do you mean? We were nice, understanding and open." Kurt says looking a little hurt that they had felt different.

"Well you certainly weren't to me because you all thought I was a bitch. As for Britt sure you didn't really say mean things to her, but you all thought she was stupid and never tried to understand her or got to know her." Santana tells them straight up. "Even you Q," she says stopping Quinn from saying anything.

"We never realized that how you felt, I'm really sorry for that." Rachel says looking around as everyone else nods in agreement feeling bad that the two girls had felt that way.

"What's past is past." Brittany shrugs. "Can't change it now."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"What happened Sweet Cheeks?" Holly asks walking up to Santana and Brittany._

_Brittany had called her at Santana's request and of course when the substitute teacher had heard that they were in the hospital she rushed over as fast as she could._

_"My dad-" Brittany sobs the rest of what she says is muddled and Holly can't understand what she's saying. _

_"What she means is that her parents don't like that we've changed our plans to go to LA instead of New York and I went over to sneakily move her out. Right before we left her dad shot me in the leg out of rage cause he thinks I'm the reason that we're going to LA." Santana tells a shocked Holly who wraps Brittany up in a huge hug._

_"It's okay sweetie you can stay with me as long as you need." Holly whispers into Brittany's ear not letting go of her when the doctor comes in._

_"Good news Miss Lopez, the bullet didn't lodge itself in too deep. We just have to get it out and you should heal up quite nicely." the doctor says._

_He quickly removes the bullet while Brittany hides in Holly chest not wanting to see her girlfriend in pain. Santana winces several times, but never makes any noise as she knows it would upset her girlfriend._

_"Okay Miss Lopez stay off that leg for a week then you can do some light walking for another week before getting back to normal activity." the doctor leaves, leaving the three women alone._

_"So Brittany how about you follow me and I'll take you guys back to my place." Holly says smiling at the two girls. She has always known since the first time she saw the two interact with each other that they were in love with each other and would always have each other's back. It surprises her when she sees Brittany pick Santana up and follow her out._

_Brittany follows Holly out of the hospital parking lot and down the main road._

_"San," Brittany whispers quickly looking over at her._

_"What Britt Britt?" Santana puts her hand on the blonde's thigh._

_"What are we going to do about money? I only have like two hundred dollars left from babysitting." Brittany sadly says as they pulled into Holly's apartment driveway._

_"Britt, look at me." Santana turns taking both of Brittany's hands she can see the tears streaking down the blonde's face her mouth quivering into a pout. "You never have to worry about money babe I'm going to take care of you." she kisses her never wanting her to worry about anything again. All the Latina wants to do is prove to the blonde that she can take care of her._

_Brittany starts to sob as Santana holds her, rubbing her back. "San, I don't want you to have to give up things that you really want for me." _

_"B, listen to me." Santana pushes her away to look her in the eyes. "I would give up anything for you, but I don't have to I've been saving money since I was five. I have over ten thousand dollars saved up and I'm going to get a job."_

_"Really?" Brittany slightly smiles knowing that her girlfriend will always take care of her._

_"Yeah well B, like I said I want to take care of you like you deserve." Santana smiles trying to get out of the car. Of course Brittany is having none of that she rushes over and picked her up again carrying her into Holly's apartment._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Good morning Sweet Cheeks, did you sleep well." Holly asks as Santana comes into the kitchen fumbling around for coffee._

_"Sort of between the pain in my leg and Britt crying cause she thinks it's her fault I got shot it wasn't the best night ever." Santana grumbles sitting next to Holly._

_"I take it Brittany is still asleep." Holly asks handing the Latina some pancakes._

_"Yeah, she's exhausted and I didn't have the heart to keep her up anymore. She's really broken up about everything." Santana explains weakly smiling._

_"Well you two are welcome to stay here as long as you need which I take is until you have to leave for college. You are going to college aren't you?" Holly asks shuffling papers into a pile on the table._

_"Please all I've ever wanted aside from Britt is to get the hell out of Lima and Ohio all together. Of course I'm going to college I got into UCLA law and Brittany has an amazing job opportunity to teach dance to Hollywood stars and doing some chorography for movies." Santana proudly says actually smiling._

_"That's great I always knew you two could do great things." Holly hugs her beaming a proud smile of a mother. "Now I have to leave I have a sub job two towns over don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."_

_Santana is on her third cup of coffee when Brittany finally comes out. She shuffles over to get coffee and then is about to sit in the chair next to Santana when she motions for her to sit on the Latina's lap._

_"I don't want to hurt you babe." Brittany looks at her girlfriend with a questioning look._

_"You won't I promise Britt Britt." Santana gives her a grin as the blonde gently sits on the Latina's lap. "How about we forgo school today and just lay around the house." _

_"I want to go, I need some normalcy. Beside you can't miss your classes." Brittany pouts throwing her arms around the Latina's neck._

_"Only if you promise to come with me to all of my classes, I don't want anything to happen to you." Santana agrees not letting Brittany get up._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We left for LA the day after graduation and haven't looked back since." Santana finishes as everyone stares at her.

"Wait did you guys live with Miss Holiday until graduation?" Puck asks scooting away from Rachel before she can whack him on the head. Unfortunately for him Quinn whacks him instead.

"Yes, we have her over just about every weekend to see us and the kids." Brittany gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"Wait will we see her?" Kurt asks hopefully giving Mercedes a happy smile.

"No, she's teaching up state for three weeks." Santana explains. "She's been like a mother to both of us."

"So do your parents know that you're married or have kids." Rachel inquires.

"No," Brittany says coming back in and sitting on her wife's lap.

"They don't deserve to know. Now I suggest we all get some sleep as we will be leaving the house at seven thirty sharp and no Man Hands I will not tell you where we are going. It's a surprise." Santana leans in and kisses her giggling wife who is smiling a little evilly.

There isn't really any grumbling as it is ten and most everyone is tired. Quinn delays wanting to talk to Brittany and Santana only it appears Artie is as well.

"Um, Brittany I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want to upset you earlier, I was just being a fool." Artie wheels up to them.

Santana pulls Brittany closer to her. She still doesn't trust Artie. Brittany kisses Santana's knuckles letting her know that she has nothing to worry about.

"It's okay Artie, I forgive you. Now could you please leave us we have some things to talk about." Brittany hugs him quickly before turning back to her wife. He just nods and wheels down the hall grateful that she forgave him so easily.

"I can't believe that you never told me about any of that. I could have helped you." Quinn comes up from behind Santana and wraps her arms around her.

"God Fabgay, get off of me. I'm a married woman." Santana shakes Quinn off of her and runs into Brittany's arms. Quinn just laughs.

"Yeah well we couldn't think of any way to tell anyone." Brittany thinks out loud to the other two women surprise.

"So what are you Lopez, Lopez-Pierce or just Pierce?" Quinn asks putting an arm around either one of them.

"Lopez-Pierce," Santana states proudly and Brittany leans in and kisses her.

They both look up surprised when Quinn starts crying. "You really are happy together and...and I'm stuck." she sobs into her hands.

Santana looks at Brittany, she has always better with feelings than her. If you needs someone's ass kicked she is your girl, feelings not so much. Brittany gives her a look that says we need to help her.

"Q, what are you babbling about?" Santana curtly asks, but Brittany elbows her.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Brittany calmly asks moving her to sit on the couch rubbing her back.

"I'm still stuck in Lima, Ohio with a dead end job and I'm in love with Finn still." Quinn sobs into the blonde's arms.

"What happened after Yale? You did graduate didn't you?" Santana asks sitting on her other side now very concerned.

"Yes, but I went back to tell Finn how I feel. It's just I never could tell him and on top of that he still doesn't want to talk to me." Quinn feels bad for laying all her problems on these two when they had obviously had problems of their own. "You don't have to worry about my problems you have your own."

"Q don't worry our problems are in the past right here, right now we are happy." Santana smirks looking into Brittany's eyes over Quinn's head understanding that they need to help their former best friend.

"It's your problem that we want to help you with now, so tomorrow you leave it to me you'll get your chance with Finn." Brittany confidently says hugging her. "Now off to bed with you."

Quinn leaves and Brittany grabs Santana's hand dragging her up to their room. They both get ready for bed. Brittany is waiting for Santana like normal. The Latina climbs into bed pulling the blonde towards her putting her head on her wife's chest.

"I love you, B." Santana murmurs slipping into sleep.

"I love you too, S." Brittany whispers before also falling asleep.

**FYE Brittany's dad didn't mean to shot Santana in case you didn't catch that earlier. **


	6. Disney

"Disney!" Noelle shouts from the back of the bus Santana had rented to take them all to Disneyland. She is sitting on Tina's lap jumping up and down excited.

"You are seriously the bomb Lopez!" Puck grins from ear to ear staring at the amusement park.

"I can't believe that you would do this for us." Mercedes gasps as everyone else nods very excited to be going somewhere fun.

"Please this has nothing to do with you all. I just promised Britt that I would take her and the kids soon and with all of you here I figured now is as good of time as any." Santana growls about to get up when Brittany touches her arm calming her. She settles for glaring at everyone daring them to say something.

"There's high school Satan." Kurt whispers to Finn and Puck.

"Who knew I'd miss her so much." Puck says watching the two woman cuddling together in the front most likely because Santana wants to yell at the bus driver if he does anything wrong.

They all get off the bus at the entrance Artie and Tina agree to take the kids for the first half of the day so Brittany and Santana can ride the rides with the rest of the club. Of course Brittany being Brittany drags Santana off so fast that no one sees where they went.

"Well it seems as soon as their kids were taken care of Brittany reverted back to high school." Rachel says throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh god they're both going back to school. Now we're going to find them doing it on some ride." Quinn snickers looking at all the shocked faces around her.

"Let's stop talking and try to find them. I still have never seen those two hot babes go at it." Puck laughs then straighten out his face all seriously and it earns him a whack from Rachel.

"In all seriousness I really want to ride the rides. I've never been here." Blaine says as they decide to go on the Tower of Terror first.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany has drags Santana over to their favorite ride Splash Mountain. They go on it five times before Santana finally likes the picture and she bought two copies.

"Sanny, do you think we could hit every rollercoaster type ride before we have to take our kids back and on all the kiddy rides." Brittany asks taking her wife's hand as they walk towards Thunder Mountain.

A woman with her two kids gives them a disgusted look as she passes by. It wasn't something that they aren't used to at this point. Not everyone always accepts them, but Santana after moving to LA had become a lot more forward with her affections towards Brittany in public.

"Yeah she's my wife. And she's smokin' hot. I know you're jealous." Santana shouts at the woman.

"San, really? I love you, but must you make a scene every time someone gives us a weird look. They're going to do either cause they don't like it or their just curious." Brittany kisses her on the cheek, nuzzling into her neck as they walk.

"B, of course I have to someone has to make them see that I have a smokin' hot wife that I love and they should be jealous." Santana tells her, kissing the top of her head.

After getting off Thunder Mountain, they hit the Matterhorn, Space Mountain, Indiana Jones, and the Jungle Cruise. They nearly get kicked off for getting their mack on and nearly having sex.

"Babe should we hit up California Adventure now?" Santana asks as they get off the Jungle Cruise much to the thrill of all the workers.

"Sure, but maybe we should try not to have sex on any rides." Brittany laughs at the shocked face of her wife.

"B, where is the fun in that. My day has been great so far as we have yet to run into any of our old glee friends that you so wonderfully ditched for us once we got here." Santana passionately kisses her wife, happy to finally get some alone time with her wife.

"Yes well I figure since we have some babysitters we should get that alone time we haven't had since Noelle was born." Brittany evilly smiles.

"Oh I love you when you bring out your evil side." Santana goes in for another kiss before walking towards the Tower of Terror.

"Come on Sanny, you have to hold me if you plan on taking me on the Tower of Terror." Brittany pulls her into California Adventure.

On the Tower of Terror Santana holds Brittany reassuring her that everything will be fine. They then make their way to California Screamin'. Santana doesn't like rollercoaster's that go upside down, but goes on it for Britt who in turn never lets go of her hand. She is extremely happy that the ride only lasts around one minute.

They hit the Grizzly River Run and Soarin' over California and have to hide before getting on both to avoid being seen by Rachel and Quinn along with Sam, Puck and Finn.

"That was close," whispers Santana standing up.

"We have time for one more ride and I want to go on the Ferris Wheel." Brittany pouts knowing that Santana finds them boring, but will do anything for her.

"Britt, you know that their boring. I'd rather go on California Screamin' again." Santana grunts trying not to look in her wife's eyes.

"But Sanny I'd make it worth your while." Brittany whispers in her sexy voice. Santana's eyes nearly pop out of her head, grabbing her wife's arm she shoves pass people as she runs for the Ferris Wheel.

Once Brittany gets on Santana gives the attendant two hundred dollars for them to "get suck" at the top for a good twenty minutes.

"Isn't the view beautiful," Brittany asks as she stands looking over the park. "Oh I think most of our friends are at the rendezvous point, where should we go to-" before Brittany can finish her sentence Santana has grabbed the blonde and pulled her down on top of the Latina.

"You promised to make it worth my while," Santana pouts ready to use any tactics to get her sexy time with her drop dead gorgeous wife.

"I...know...I...was...just waiting...for...you." Brittany says in between kisses.

She pulls off her shirt knowing how much the Latina loves her boobs and abs. Shoving Santana onto the bench, she straddles her wife smirking as the Latina stares at her wife's body wanting it so bad. She is about to cup her breast when the blonde ordered "no," it shocks her so much that she actually freezes. "Not until I say so." she orders the Latina at seeing how confused she is.

Brittany doesn't take control that often, but when she does she really does. Santana has considered on several occasions making it a law that her wife has to take control at least once a week. She loves when the blonde takes control.

Brittany pulls off Santana's shirt, "up," she orders pulling off the Latina's pants and underwear in one swift move. Santana is just happy that they had put a blanket down first. The blonde hovers over her wife her hands on her inner thigh and on her lower abs.

"Britt stop teasing me," Santana huffs so tense and she can feel herself go wet.

"Oh, but it's so fun and I promised to keep you entertained." Brittany whispers her hand inching closer and closer to her heated center.

"You promised to make it worth my while for me." Santana whines.

Before she can complain anymore Brittany slides her finger into her wife. Santana's hips buck in response, her fingers tangling in the blonde's hair. She moans as Brittany adds a second finger.

"Fuck Britt," Santana moans trying to hold back as many moans as possible. Brittany begins to press on her wife's throbbing clit causing her to spasm a bit.

"Britt," Santana husks, "I'm close."

Brittany smiles she loves to make love to her wife. She knows it is only a matter of seconds now. She adds a third finger and it sends the Latina over the edge. She watches her wife ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out. Licking them she smiles at her exhausted wife.

"You taste good," Brittany whispers as the ride starts moving again.

"I love you," Santana pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you too, but if we don't get dressed I do believe we will never be allowed in again." Brittany says putting her shirt on.


	7. Good Life

"Where the hell are they?" Puck yells spinning around.

"Do you really have to ask? I mean they finally have babysitters they probably left and got a hotel room." Quinn says smiling knowing that they will show in a few moments all sweaty with sex hair cause they just realized that they have to meet up with them.

"Oh god we're just babysitters for them. I bet they don't show up until we're about to leave." Rachel throws her hands in the air annoying with their antics.

"I don't think they would. They love their kids and I doubt they would leave them with us all day especially with Rachel here." Tina speaks up swinging Noelle around.

"Hey," Rachel announces picking up Maria.

"Tina has a point Rachel, Santana won't want to leave her children with you after all she still dislikes your Broadwayness." Mercedes says laughing knowing that Santana will be here instantly if she knows Rachel is now holding Maria.

"Really, what took you guys soo long." Quinn demands walking towards the two women who have just come around the corner.

"We were obviously busy Q." Santana smirks smugly.

"You two seriously got it on here!" Quinn whispers loud enough that only their friends can hear. They are all walking towards the Hard Rock Cafe.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for ten minutes." Kurt stammers staring at the two of them.

"Shut it Kurt," Brittany tells him much to everyone's surprise, but Santana. Noelle comes and tugs on her mama's leg holding her arms up wanting to get picked up. She easily picks her up holding her in one arm she takes her wife's hand with the other.

When they get to the Hard Rock Cafe the hostess informs them that it will be at least an hour wait.

"No me gusta, where the hell is Anthony?" Santana yells scaring the hostess as she runs to find Anthony.

All the glee clubbers look nervously around worried they might get kicked out for the scene that the Latina is causing. Brittany of course has gone up to Santana to calm her wife down.

"Does she really have to do this?" Rachel whispers to Kurt and Quinn.

"It's Santana, you can't have expected anything else. She may have changed since high school, but not that much." Quinn whispers glancing up at Santana and Brittany.

A younger man comes out followed by the scared hostess. "Britt Britt, I see you brought your wife and some company." he smiles hugging Brittany.

Santana glares at him. Even though she knows he won't dare make a move on Brittany she still gets an overwhelming urge to punch him.

"I love when you get jealous; it's such a turn on." Brittany husky sexy whispers in the Latina's ear as she saunters by. Santana freezes and stares at her wife's ass wanting to fuck her so hard she can't walk for a week.

Anthony sits the two woman and three kids along with the astonished glee clubbers. They are all wondering how they know this guy Anthony who appears to be in charge. He takes their drink orders and leaves promising Brittany to come back before they leave to chat.

"Okay how do you know him?" Kurt asks goggling him and earning him a whack from Blaine.

"He takes dance classes from me and is the stand in for Mickey as I choreographed the current show that they do." Brittany explains as Santana scowls off towards where Anthony went.

"What's wrong with Santana? Why does she look like she's going to murder someone?" Rachel asks pointing at her.

"Mami, what's wrong?" Noelle questions pulling on Santana's shirt.

"Yo, Santana you in there." Sam waves his hands in front of her face. She grabs his arm with that famous Lopez scowl.

"I'm fine. I just don't like that he's constantly staring at my wife like he wants to jump her and is constantly flirting." Santana growls her anger rising a bit only to be quenched by Brittany putting her hand on her thigh.

After that they chat about the day so far and what they will be doing the second half of the day. The waitress comes and takes everyone's orders, but Brittany which clearly irks Santana.

"So Britt, you and Santana are taking the kids to the kiddy rides and the rest of us are going on the cool rides." Mike laughs confirming their plans.

"With the exception of Artie and myself sweetheart," Tina kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, we will be shopping around and spending your money and when you out we will be spending Santana's." Artie laughs, Santana scowls at him.

"Please you could never get a cent out of her. I can barely and I sleep with her." Brittany giggles as Santana blushes burying her head into the blonde's neck.

"Yeah right you have her so whipped if you told her to shave her head and get a tattoo, she asked what it should be." laughs Quinn falling out of her seat, everyone else burst into laughter and Santana still with her head hidden in Brittany's neck flipping them off.

"Satan, don't tell me you don't spend any money on your wife." Kurt seriously asks, giving her a stern look.

Santana glares at Brittany and then everyone else. "For one Quinn no, just no and two Kurt who do you think buys her jewelry and any car that she wants."

Brittany is still giggling and they all stare at her. "What? It's not like she's even been able to say no to me. Even when she tried for two years she never could completely." Quinn starts laughing even harder and Santana just glares before shrugging and kissing her on the cheek. It's not like Brittany's wrong, Santana is completely and utterly whipped and anyone with two eyes can see it.

The waitress brings out their food and everyone including Santana is surprised to see a dots covered pizza placed in front of Brittany. She begins to devour it until she notices everyone is staring at her. "What? So they know I like dots on my pizza." Santana laughs whole heartily knowing it is true.

No one talks while they eat partly because they are too hungry and stuffing themselves. After they eat enough many side conversations begins popping up about what rides they will be going on and other things they will be doing.

"You know Quinn's right I would get my head should and get a tattoo if you asked me to so please don't." whispers Santana kissing her right behind the ear.

"Well the last time you got a tattoo you didn't ask me about my opinion before if I remember correctly." Brittany whispers biting her ear lobe.

"It's not like you didn't get one too without me knowing." Santana giggles.

"What are you two whispering about now?" Quinn smiles really wanting to know what they have planned for her and Finn.

"Nun your business." Santana sticks out her tongue and turns her attention to her kids.

"I hope you all enjoyed the food." Anthony walks over to the table putting his hand on Brittany's shoulder. Everyone gasps and all stare at Santana to see what she will do. Her fists are balled up ready for a fight when Brittany lays her hand on her thigh instantly calming her down as they stare in each other's eyes.

Quinn has seen this many times during high school when the two girls will have a silent conversation about things. She has always found it surprising how they don't need to talk to each other. They break eye contact which means that they have reached an agreement on whatever they are talking about.

Santana got up and picked up Dawson and Maria motioning for Tina to follow with Noelle. No one else moved while Santana and Tina leave the restaurant. They are in too much shock that Santana Lopez hasn't done anything to the man.

"Um, Anthony would you please remove your hand from my shoulder." Brittany politely asks as all the remaining glee clubbers turn their attention back to Anthony and Brittany. "Listen Anthony, I think you're really sweet and all, but my wife gets jealous very easily so could you please reframe from hitting on me again." she is smiling up at him as everyone else is trying hard to hide their laughter. Brittany has said everything so sweetly and innocent.

"Oh well, I'm um, sorry since your um you um know." Anthony is turning bright red staring at the ground.

"I maybe bi, but I'll never love anyone the way I love Santana." and with that Brittany gets up and leaves followed slowly by the glee club.

Once outside everyone cracks up even Santana after Quinn informs her of what Brittany had said.

"Babe I love you." Santana kisses her smiling.

"Let's go, I've still got ten more rides to go on." Puck announces pulling Rachel with him.

"Mercedes, you, me and karaoke challenge I saw earlier we will blow the house down." Kurt giggles with Mercedes and Blaine rolls his eyes following the two diva's.

Mike and Sam take off towards California Screamin', they plan on riding it until they puke. Tina and Artie head down main street looking for cool gifts to get people.

"Well it looks like it's just us. So Q, Frankenteen you coming with to the kiddy rides or not." Santana asks over her shoulder walking towards Toontown.

"Um, I think I might go find Puck...or Mike and Sam." Finn shifts back and forth looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think I'll-" Quinn starts before Brittany stops her.

"Both of you are coming with us." the dancer loops her arms around both of them forcing them to come with her.

Noelle runs out in front of Santana skipping singing Disney songs looking back to make sure they still are coming. Brittany catches up with Santana taking Dawson from her and linking pinkies.

"They still do that." Finn whispers surprise in his voice.

"Well if you ask me not much has changed since high school with them." Quinn whispers looking him in eyes. She pulls on his arm, "I need to talk to you."

Brittany glances back and smiles at her.

"Um, Quinn what do you want talk about?" Finn looks down at the ground hoping she won't yell at him for no apparent reason.

"I want to talk about us-" Quinn begins shifting uncomfortably trying to gauge his reaction.

"Is there even an us. We haven't talked since graduation even after you came back from Yale." Finn says confused about what is exactly going on.

"Finn, I came back cause I'm in love with you. I realized this during my junior year at Yale and after graduating I came back to tell you. The only problem was I could never got up the courage to talk to you and every time I come to see you, you wouldn't talk to me." Quinn explains feeling more and more awkward.

"Honestly Quinn, I never said anything cause I still have feeling for you and it scared me." Finn smiles as Quinn looks at his hopefully.

Finn looks her in the eyes, leans in and kissed her.

"San, look" Brittany whispers turning around.

"Really the giant is eating the pixi's face now." Santana laughs kissing her wife on the lips.

"I love you, San. Thank you for everything." Brittany smiles at her wife.

"Anything for you, B." Santana kisses her. "I love you too."


End file.
